Alive - redux
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry and Ruth immediately following the events in Monster is loose


Disclaimer I don't own Spooks- all copyright is owned by BBC and Kudos productions. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Together

(Slightly M rated version of Harry & Ruth's reunion following Lennon in Monster Loose)

Emotions threatened to get the better of Harry as he walked back to his car. Lennon was dead. Suicide. Catherine had seen it all. Part of him grieved that another nightmare had been played out in front of his oldest child. Another part of him was amazed he was still alive. Adrenaline coursed through him as he sat in the black 4x4. He knew Catherine was with Calum. That, now she was with her husband she was safe. He buried his face in his hands for a moment as he realised he didn't have to tell his grandchildren that their mother wasn't coming home; that Ruth didn't have to explain the same to Gracie and their boys.

Xxxxxx

Ruth caught her breath as she realised Lennon was dead. The Irishman couldn't hurt anyone else. It was over. Harry and Catherine were safe. She knew Ros wouldn't push for Catherine to be suspended but others may. Having her and Catherine on the Grid just gave Harry's enemies more ammunition. She closed her eyes, determined not to cry as Zoe sat beside her.

"Calum called. He's taking Catherine home." Zoe frowned slightly as she watched her friend try to process everything that had happened.

"Ok." Ruth nodded.

"She's ok. Harry is ok."

Ruth nodded once more, unsure if she could speak without crying. She had heard everything that had happened but somewhere in the recesses of her mind she had believed Harry had been killed. That Lennon had finally got his revenge. She looked up as Zoe squeezed her hand.

"It never gets any easier. I thought it would. But it so doesn't."

Ruth smiled slightly, tears filling her eyes as she realised how scared she had been. Zoe squeezed her arm as she looked away.

"Ruth?"

"I'm fine." She blinked. "I just need some air."

Zoe nodded, stepping back she smiled as Ros and Adam appeared on the Grid. Ros headed straight for Ruth's desk as Adam approached Zoe.

Xxxxxxx

Harry ran a hand over his face. He was glad he had sent Catherine and Calum of duty at the time. He was pleased he had stayed until the clean up team had finished their work; now as the mist cleared he needed to see Ruth. Glancing at his watch he knew most of the paperwork would be on his desk - it was just his final report that needed attending to. He pulled his mobile from his jacket pocket, hitting the speed dial number for his second in command.

"Ros." He answered gruffly. "Get the girl back to her family in Newcastle. Send Will and Beth with her. I want him shadowing as many of us as possible." He paused. "Send those still on the Grid home."

Ros frowned.

"Catherine?"

"Disobeyed a direct order." Harry snapped. "Sounds like a few other people I know."

Ros raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on my way back. It's almost 1pm. I have a meeting with the Home Secretary at 2pm. I'm offering all those who aren't on active obs an early dart." He hung up the phone before heading towards Whitehall.

Xxxxxx

The cold December air bit through her as she looked out over the city. Georgia was on her way home. The man responsible for so much misery was dead. Hands gripping the safety rail she looked out over the city, a single tear running unheeded along her cheek. He was alive. She had to keep the thought in her mind. They'd done it. Again. Against the odds. She smiled slightly, thinking of her gruff and often pedantic husband. The realisation she could have lost her stepdaughter and become a widow on the same day hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Ruth." She felt his hands wrap themselves around her waist as his breath touched her neck. She closed her eyes, praying she wasn't imagining him.

"You're freezing."

"Doesn't matter." She whispered as his lips touched her neck, feather like kisses burning her skin. She leant back into him as his hands slipped beneath the fabric of the shirt she wore.

"Harry."

"It's ok. It's over." She turned in his arms, her eyes searching his as they met. He pulled her flush against him. Ruth's fingers traced the stubble on his chin.

"I was so scared." She whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face. He met her gaze as he listened. "We heard the shot. I." Tears filled her eyes as Harry finally understood what she had felt. He kissed her lightly on the lips as her hands gripped his jacket. Pulling back he backed her against the wall before kissing her passionately. Her hands found his shirt, slipping her hand between the buttons to feel the heat of his skin and beat of his heart against her palm. He groaned at her touch, his hand dropping to her skirt. She gasped as his hand snaked under the fabric.

"Ruth." He whispered her name as a prayer as she gasped at his touch. For a moment he realised that they were out of reach of the cctv but part of his brain told him to stop. Pulling his lips away from Ruth's skin he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey." She smiled slightly as he struggled with his breathing. "It's ok."

"Not here." He whispered as she bit her lip. "Not up here against a brick wall."

"Ok."

"At home. In our bed. No distractions, no interruption and no howling wind." He kissed her as she gasped.

"Good plan."

"Now." He laced his fingers through hers; his heart rate still dangerously high before leading her to the fire escape. She paused as he looked into her eyes. He didn't speak for a moment, lost as she watched him.

"I love you." She whispered. Harry smiled softly. "I just didn't think I'd have the chance to say it again. I." He nodded; knowing she had been as scared as he had been. He had no idea what the job had done to them but he knew this time had been too close. This time he had stared death in the eye and walked away, he didn't know if he's be so lucky next time. And he knew there would be.

Xxxxx

a/n please review


End file.
